Story of us
by RB-friends
Summary: Yeh ek kahani hai…do dosto kii…jinhe pata bhi nahi chala aur wo best buddi ban gaye... Characters contain:daya abhijeet nikhil n prakash…
1. Chapter 1

Stories name:Story of us…

Yeh ek kahani hai…do dosto kii…shayad apke sath bhi hui ho aisi hai yeh ek kahanii…

Characters contain:daya abhijeet nikhil n prakash…

a/n: hey friends..i m here with another story...

muze epi toh nahi pata but…ussmein daya ko badla lena hota hai usske dost ke maut ka…toh uss dost ka naam iss story mein prakash hai(muze exact name usska pata nahi toh yeh daal diya..hope ke yahi tha)..

prakash ka character ek punjabii type hai…haso khelo maze lutao type…hope u enjoy him…

nikhil:nikhil ek aisa larka hai jo..aapko aage pata chal hi jayega..but dill ka bura nahi hai bas kabhi kabhi kuch bhi soch leta hai..aur possessive type hai issiliye thode prob hote rahetey hai…n mere story ke nikhil mein aur cid ke nikhil mein thoda farak hai..

now

enjoy…

**afternoon at beuro:**

the new officer opens the door of beauro n make an too good entry to his new team…

**acp sir**:aao aao… ander aao..abhijeet tumhe isse milana toh main bhul hi gaya..yeh hai nikhil aaj hi join hua hai hame…

**abhi** look at him n forwards his hand for shake hand n:hello..look at his face n suddently..pain starts in his brain like never before...he saw some pictures..n be unconscious..

then daya moves him to hospital n stay there with nikhil….

But in evening daya goes to home n take a box in his hands..n told nikhil to go home n join beauro regularly…he can able to stay there..so nikhil goes to home…

Daya stay there for whole night with box n suddenly he remember the all fights of this box…n smile came on his lips..

**flashback:**

**at night in duos house:**

abhi looking at daya when he is busy to araange his documents n some memories in his room…

abhi holding a box in his hands..which is fully decorated from diamonds n diff decorators…

**abhi** in normal tone: daya issmein kya hai bhai…sajah ke rakha hai tumne isse…

**daya** look at abhi…n grab the box from abhi's hand…n take it into a desk which is kept as lock…this was the most weird behavior of daya towards abhi..

**abhi:** are are are…daya..kya hai ussmein yeh toh bata..

**daya **look at abbhi : abhi nahi..fir kabhi..

**abhi** sit infront of daya on floor :abhi nahi toh kabhi nahi…plz batao na…abhi nahi toh kabhi nahi…n be amost ziddi bachaa in the world…

daya tries to take him far from the box….

**Ziddi Abhi** :batao na daya plz…plzzzzz…plz…plz…plz…n join his both hands infront of daya..n daya get embarrassed …n speack in anger

**Daya** in highr tone: ABHI..PLZ…..leave me alone..

Abhi look at daya n his red eyes…n like a good bachha.. leave his room n move towards his own room..

**Abhi in room…think**

**Abhi**: bas yahi toh puchha tha..hai kya uss box mein…usmein bhi bhadak gaya..muze bola.. leave me alone.. toh ja.. abb nahi aaunga tumhare room meiin…fir rahena akele apne box ke sath..hunnn..make a sound in anger n move towards bed to sleep bcz he had an medicine of his memory loss..

**Daya in room..think**

**Daya think**: yar abhi..main chahkar bhi tumhe nahi bata sakata uss box mein kya hai…jabtak tum purii tarah se thik nahi ho jate yafir koi tumhara atit tumhare samane nahi aa jata..i m sorry

**Flashback over:**

This is an morning now…the same box is in the famous jhapad hands ie daya's hands ..n he is seated infront of a person who is lying on the bed..n look at the box…with smile..

**abhi**:pata hai uss din kitna ghussa aaya tha muze… tumpar bhi aur iss box par bhi…

**Daya:**haan pata hai muze..saaf saaf dikh raha tha wo tumhare chehre par…n smile

**Abhi:**toh abhi bataoge ya fir kabhi…huh…

**Daya:**nahi nahi..abhi ke abhi bataunga mere abhi ko..

**Abhi:**kya baat hai..aaj tumhare bataon mein abhi hi abhi chhaye huye hai….hain…

Daya silently open his box…n took an album from its…

**Daya**:yeh mere collage ka album hai…

**Abhi **seen that photos n say: kya baat hai daya…tum toh tab bhi bade handsome dikhatey the..toh merii bhabhi g ko v tabhi dhundh ke rakhna tha na..toh abhi itni tension na hotii ..hain..

Daya smile on this ….at that time abhi stoped on one photo which contain the two smiling faces…ek toh daya n second one is…

**Abhi** pointing finger to 2nd person n with smile :yeh inspector Prakash hai na..matlab the..n his smile is vanished out…

**Daya**:haan..yeh Prakash hi hai…

**Abhi**:tumne kabhi bataya nahi..tum dono sath mein the… collage mein…

**Daya**:abhi..bohotsi bateiyen hai jo maine tumhe batai nahi hai…

**Abhi:**toh abb bata do…

**Daya:** Nikhil,Prakash,tum aur main..hum sabb ek hi collage mein the…

**Abhi**:kya….?

**Daya**:haan..issi liye jab tumne Nikhil ko pahelii baar dekha toh… tumhe kuch pictures dikhi aur tum yahan pohoch gaye… actually wo pictures.. kuch pal the jo hum logon ne sath mein enjoy kiye the…

**Abhi **without losing a minut:aur main wo sab bhul gaya…muze laga hamarii dostii 17 saalon kii hai par..yeh toh usse bhi gaherii nikali…par kya fayada..main sabkuch bhool gaya…muze toh yeh bhi yaad nahi ke college mein hum log sath mein the..n he looks sad…

**Daya:**abhi…yeh box maine tumhe sad nahi happy banana ke liye laya hai…yeh kuch pal hai jo bohot important hai…hamarii life mein aur tumhe pata hona chahiye…

Abhi looks all photographs of him,daya,prakashn after so many photographs..he found nikhil….

**Abhi:**daya ek baat batao..pahele tumharii aur prakash kii photos hai fir merii aur fir nikhil kii aisa kyun…

**Daya** busy in eating apple: unun unnnnn…he was trying to say baad mein batata hu….

**Abhi**:kya…?

**Daya**:baad mein batata hu…khane de pahele..n took another bite of apple..

**Abhi:**abhi kitna baad mein..muze abhi janna hai..aur wo bhi abhi ke abhi…aur wo apples mere liye laye hai aur tu akela hi kha raha hai..hain..

**Daya **took knif n cuts the apple n say: le tub hi kha aur muze bhi khane de…

**Abhi**:auur batayega kab…took the apple..

**Daya** hardly manage to talk : bola na baad mein..chal kal bataunga…

**Abhi:** kal kare so aaj kar..aaj kare so abb…

**Daya:**thik hai… thik hai..batata hu…

**Again flashback…:::**

That's the collages first day…everyone is busy in making some friends..he is so nervous..bcz none of his friends join this collage…he was a single person who joins it…who didn't have an friends..n seated on chair for meeting with all HOD n staff of this collage…he look behind n found a most smiling face..

Smiling face move his hand forwards n say with smile: hello I m Prakash…

He mve his hand backwards n hold prakash's hand :hiii I m Daya…

**Prakash**: ohhh g..hello hii toh hoti hi rahegii..aap ek baat batao…aap pichhe aaoge ya main aage aajau g…

**daya**: main pichhe aa jata hu gg…aap kyun tension lete ho…

**Prakash**:oohhh g..yeh huii na baat…tum bhi yaha inspector banne aaye ho..?

**Daya**:haan…aur aap?

**Prakash**:ye lo g..firr aap..ab doston mein formality nahi chaltii g…. aap ko rakho bajumein aur tum ko karo ander mein…

**Daya**:thik hai..waise tum bhi yaha inspector banne aaye ho kya..?

**Prakash:**yeh kaisa sawal hai..inspector ke college mein inspector hi ban sakatey hai na..darjii thode hi ban saktey hai…hahahahaha

Daya smile on this…n feel comfortable now…

**Daya** smile:bade hi majakiya kisam ke hai aap..matlab tum…

**Prakash**:oh g puchh rahe ho ya bata rahe ho…hain…hahahaha

Daya smile again…n they became best buddies

After so many days…a student came from scholarship in his class….he has an height but not like him…he is a dark handsome n with an flirty nature with girls…

He came n seat on the bench which is behind the bench of him...n pat his shoulder n

**Boy**: hii..i m abhijeet

Daya looks behind with smile n

**Daya**:hii I m daya n this is my friend prakash...pointing towards prakash…

**Prakash**:hello g… hello…apko aane mein taklif toh nahi huii..

**Abhijeet**:nahi..par aap yeh sawal kyun puchh rahe ho…

**Praksh**:oh g..pahele toh tum muze tum bulao…yeh aap ka zamela mere kuchh palle nahi padta aur waise bhi dostii mein formalities nahi chaltii…haan g…. bol deta hu…

**Abhijeet**:thik hai abb batao aisa kyun puchha tumne…?

**Prakash**:puchhna toh padega hi na..scolarship wale jo ho..n starts laughing

**Abhijeet**: ye lo g..yeh toh maine socha hi nahi..

This time… this trio… found there good company..n have an too good laugh…

**Abhi** thinking:daya bohot achha hai…dill ka bhi sachha laga…just wish ke wo mera best buddy hota …par prakash usska best buddy hai…toh kya hua main usska achha dost toh ban hi sakta hu na…and aaj nahi toh kal apni bhi importance aa hi jayegii na..uskii life mein bas..aur kya chahiye..

N abhi gives appropriate space to both of them… prakash n daya..becames an best buddy….they have an so many good times together..n slowly no one knows when abhijeet is became an part of them…

Prakash,daya ,n abhijeet have an lots of partiis,trips,n lots of fun together in just two years…they three are announced as trio of the class..kissiko bhi aap akela imagin nahi kar sakatey…unka bas ek hi rule..mastii sath mein honi hai toh punishment bhi sath hi mein honi chahiye..aur yeh rule wo hamesha follow kartey the…agar unn tino mein se koi ek ko bhi punishment milatii toh baki ke do samne se aakar teacher ko punishment mangatey….n tino sath mein punishment enjoy kartey…

Iss darmiyan..ek aur dill tha jo chahta tha….trio ka hissa banna..unmein khelna,partii karna,punishment share karna..sabkuch karna jo usska dill chahta hai aur usse zyada wo daya ko dost banana chahta tha…n that's the heart of Nikhil…

Kuch dino ke baad yeh baat abhijeet ko pata chali…he introduce Nikhil to daya n prakash…

N firse wo mastii bhare dinn..wo badhtii shararatey…wo punishments..wo exams,,,results sabkuch ….aur inn sab mein mahir nikale toh wo the daya n abhijeet….

Ek dinn:::

Teacher:kya karu mein tum logon ka..?..dekho tum log bade honahar student ho…kahan se kahan ja sakatey ho..bas yeh shararatey band kar do..tumhare khilaf dinbadin complaints aa rahi hai…dekho plz tum log study pe concentrate karo…aur yeh jo tum log kartey hona..prakash ko saza hui toh uspe daya n abhijeet ki saza band karo…prakash ek ordinary boy hai..par tum log usse diff hain..plz usse dur raho…

N she give them a long…very long lecture on the topic..:prakassshhhh n shararatey….

Both came out of cabin n look infront …there is an prakash with tears…n prakash leave the college for that day…n go home

Both of them have to attends there clg so they decided to meet prakash at his house…

a/n:so guys…this is a first chap..how was it..apko kuh samaz nahi aaya ya fir kuch missing ya achha nahi laga plz let me know..main jarur kuch karungii …

N plz do review bcz u know that…I need ur rvw to write more…

Yours

RB-friends


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:hey friends I m back….

Enjoy the updte….

after college..abhijeet n daya goes to prakesh's home..

at prakash house…

prakash's mom:aao g… aao..bachha log..jara batao toh hua kya hai college main…yeh prakash jabse aaya hai…anwii sukha sukha raha hai…kamare main khudko band karke …anwii anap shanap bak raha hai….

Abhi:aap tension mat ligiye antii..hum log dekhatey hai…

Mom:haan g..thik hai..aap log upar jao main lassi da gilas leke aati hu..

Daya:thik hai anti g…

Both goes towards prakash's room…daya knock the door..

Prakash shouts: **maa…menu ki tang kar rahi hai…(**means "maa… muze kyu tang kar rahi ho"**) **

Prakash's mom from kitchen : fate muh tere..me kyun tang karu tuze..dost aaye hai tere…

Praksh..: muze kissi dost se nahi milana…. bolde unko chale jaye warna fir teacher daategi..

Daya in anger:abbey oye..bada aaya teacher daategi wala…chal khol darwaza..

Abhi also n little anger but with lots of mastii mood:aye prakash..tu toh aise bol raha hai jaise teri teacher ab tak ful barasaarahi thi..

Prakash: haan fir..wo gana hai na wo gata toh hai tu uske liye.."baharon ful barsao meri teacher aa rahi hai..meri teacher aayi hai.."

Daya abhi both laugh…

Prakash also smile on this…

Daya:chal abb khol de darwaza…ya aisehi muskurata rahega akela akela..huh../?

Prakash open the door n go towards window of his room…

Daya n abhi stands on door after seeing his reaction…

Prakash looks behind n found his two friends on his door….

Prakash:oye…ander aa rahe ho..ya kissi pujari ko bulana padega…mahurat nikalwane…

Daya n abhi both comes in his room…n looks his room..there is a plain wall which contains so many amazing,mastii wale, aise waise photographs of them…prakash ,daya n abhi…n this photographs makes the wall..**wonderfull wall of the earth**….

Daya : prakash…tumhe kya ho gaya hai…?kyun aise chale aye college se…? teacher ka toh kaam hi hai..aise waise bolna….yeh hamper hota hai kitna lena hai aur kitna chodna…

Prakash:wahi toh yar…main nahi chahta ke mere wajah sse tum dono ke marks par asar pade..aur waise bhi..teacher kuch galat thodehi keh rahi thi…

Abhi in anger:haan..teacher toh jaise satyavaan savitri hai na…

Prakash:oye hoye…satyavan savitri nahi…(a/n:satyavan savitry…kehete hai savitry ne yamraj se zagadke apne pati satyavan ko wapas laya tha… )

Daya n prakash both:**satya harishchandra….kabhi toh sahi keh liya kar yar….**

Abhi: haan haan..bas bas..pata hai muze…satya harischandra(a/n: satya harishchandra ye sachhai ke liye jane jate hai…)

At this time trio make this light moment..the funniest moment n have a too good laugh…at this time prakash'mom comes with a tray in her hands…

Mom:haye..kitna sona lagte hai mere puttar(bachhe)…jab aise haste hai….oye prakash..sikh inse kuch…jab aaya tha tab aisa tha jaise kabhi hase ga hi nahi….

abhi look at daya n say with doing gudguli to prakash(gudguli means make someone laugh by presing his tummy): haan bilkul...

n then daya also starts gudguli to prakash...n then they had too great laugh...

a/n:sorry friends for short update…par agala long..ok?

chalo bye gnsds…..

but let me know how was it….u like it or nt…wants more or not tooo…ok?

Yours

RB-friends


End file.
